


More than just a Partner

by croatoanmydrn



Category: Almost Human, Dorian - Fandom, John Kennex - Fandom, Jorian - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Single Chapter, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croatoanmydrn/pseuds/croatoanmydrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and of course John is in a bad mood. </p>
<p>Sorry the title is kind of lame. It isn't very effective at representing what the fic is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than just a Partner

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my FIRST Jorian fic and I am kind of nervous. I haven't read a lot of Jorian so I am not sure how a lot of you write, or what kind of things the fandom likes. But I have been writing fics for a long time, plus I love Jorian so I thought it was a good enough reason to give it a try..

“Happy Valentine's Day, John,” Dorian smiled as he and his human partner made their way to their vehicle. 

“Yeah, right.. you too.” Dorian's face lit up like a 70's disco as he took John's vitals to make sure he wasn't not feeling well. He was being a little more grouchy than normal.

“Other than a somewhat elevated heartbeat, you're vitals are normal. Is something bothering you?” John just rolled his eyes at Dorian and got in the driver's seat. “Is it because Detective Stahl has not wished you a Happy Valentine's Day? This is the day of lo-” John cut Dorian off.

“No! I do not care whether Detective Stahl has told me Happy Valentine's Day! I don't care about anything!!” John slammed on the breaks almost causing an accident while exiting the parking lot. Dorian's expression fell from confused to a mix of fear and guilt. He waved an apology at the car that swerved around them and exited the parking lot flipping them the bird. After they were out of site, he returned his focus back to John who looked almost on the verge of tears in the driver's side. He just shrugged his shoulders, though, gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, and continued to pull out of the parking lot. 

They drove in silence for almost a whole hour before John spoke. “Sorry, about.. The outburst. I am just having a bad day.” 

“I can already assume you are having a bad day by your over-dramatic negative responses.”

“Okay you are pushing it, Dorian.” Dorian fell silent once more. He had to learn to process before he spoke. John was on edge today and at any point, anything that Dorian would say could set him off. 

They again rode in silence, only to be interrupted a few times by Rudy, who was checking on Dorian's update. The day was going by slowly, Valentine's was always a slow day.

“So what are you doing after work?” Dorian finally decided that was an acceptable thing to say to break the un-nerving silence. 

“Just going home, and you are not coming with me.” 

“While your assumption was a little off, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out for a drink after work. With research I have learned that on Valentine's day it is customary to take your partner out for dinner.” John couldn't help but give Dorian half a smile, because of his innocence.

“And your assumption is off as well, they mean two people that like each other.”

“Well we have discussed this already John, you like me.” 

“Wrong, and I mean like a boyfriend and girlfriend. Basically two people that are in a relationship. You just don't take your “buddy” out on Valentine's Day. It gives off the wrong image.” John quickly regretted turning down the offer to grab a drink with Dorian. Though it wasn't exactly what he had in mind, it was a start to not spending Valentine's Day alone. 

“Well I can dress like Detective Stahl and talk like her...” Dorian smiled before continuing in Valerie's voice. “Hello John,” he giggled, “Would you like to grab a drink after work? Maybe we could even-” John cut him off once more.

“Okay, okay. I will go get a drink with you as long as you stop doing that, man. That's so weird.” Though John was trying to be serious he couldn't help but laugh and roll his eyes. 

–

Once John and Dorian were released from their shift, they stopped at Rudy's to let him know that Dorian would be back late.

“Alrighty then, you two have fun,” Rudy nervously laughed like always and continued looking at something through a microscope. John and Dorian made their way to the car again and sat in a short moment of silence before John turned on the vehicle. 

As they passed a few of John's favorite bars, Dorian began to wonder where they were heading. By using his internal GPS it seemed that they were heading towards John's house. 

“Excuse me John, but are we going to your house?” John looked over at Dorian before returning his eyes to the road.

“Do you have a problem with that? I would rather drink at my house then a bar full of Sex Bots looking for “lonely men”.” 

“Well no. I do not have a problem with it, but earlier you made it clear you did not want me at your house.”

“I changed my mind. It is my house after all. I do make up the rules.” The car ride became quiet once more as it had been almost all day. 

As they pulled into John's driveway, Dorian looked surprised. 

“What? Not what you were expecting?” John smirked looking at his partner's face. 

“Not exactly.” They both got out of the car and made their way inside. After a very short “tour” of John's house. He led Dorian to the kitchen where he poured himself a drink. 

“Want anything?” John asked before bringing the cup to his lips. Whatever he was drinking must have been strong, as he almost winced while swallowing. “Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about.” He said before taking another drink. One thing Dorian would never understand about humans is why they would put themselves through pain and consider it saticifying. 

“You okay?” John asked before heading toward the living room. Dorian's eyes just followed him as he sat on the couch. “You can join me if you would like.. Partner.” John winked before patting the seat beside him on the couch. 

After sitting in silence while John finished his second drink, Dorian checked John's blood alcohol level and try the question that his been bothering him all day.

“So what was wrong earlier?” Dorian looked over to see John relaxed for the first time. This was a side of John that Dorian rarely got to see.

“Just Valentine's Day is not my favorite day. Is it any lonely person's favorite day?” John looked over at Dorian and he wasn't sure if it was realization or the couple of drinks he had that made him think how attractive Dorian was. Between his eyes, perfect teeth, and plump lips John could almost picture himself kissing him. Shaking himself out of thought, he had completely missed everything Dorian had just said. 

“Are you okay John? Your heart rate is once again elevated slightly. Are you having too much to drink?” 

“I am fine, Dorian. Don't worry about me. I haven't had enough to drink is the problem.” John saw that Dorian was sitting almost impatiently as if he were a dog waiting to go on a walk with his owner. 

“Would you like to do anything Dorian? This will probably be the only time you're in my house,” John chuckled. The alcohol was starting to make his face burn hot and make him feel all calm.

“Anything we do is up to you John. After all this is your house.” 

“Wanna watch a movie?” John asked, starting to sit up. Dorian just shrugged in agreement to the idea and followed John as he got up and started stumbling around. 

“Woah there John.” Dorian grabbed John to prevent him from crashing against the side of the doorway to his bedroom. As John crawled onto his bed, Dorian patiently watched wanting so badly to crawl up in bed beside him. Press against him. Be intimate. But he knew those were only things that would replay in his mind and never happen. So instead he continued to stand in the doorway as John brought the movie up and it started. 

“Are you going to sit down or what?” John, for the second time invited Dorian to sit with him. He had definitely too much to drink. 

The movie was only about five minutes in when John scooted closer to Dorian and with every touch his “disco lights” as John referred to them started lighting up from the pleasure of feeling John's warmth. Dorian continued to let his partner lay closer and closer to him, though he knew it was probably against John's better judgment. 

“You can relax you know?” John smiled up at Dorian and Dorian had never wanted to kiss someone so badly. In fact he had never wanted to kiss anyone but John before. And just as his dreams were about to come true as John moved his face closer, Dorian pulled away.

“John, I don't know that you are thinking very clearly.” Dorian nervously laughed as he shifted, suddenly starting to feel too warm.

“Oh but I am Dorian. I like you, you're right. I was just too big of a baby to admit it. But I want you Dorian. Right here, right now.”

“And John as much as I would like that, your blood alcohol level indicates that you may not be thinking the same way as you would if you were sober.” John finally gave up on trying to kiss Dorian's lips and settled for leaving soft kisses that lit up blue down his arm.  
“I will make you a deal John, if you still want to kiss me in the morning, I would more than love to kiss you. But until you sleep off whatever you have been drinking, I cannot confirm that this is what you really want.” John shrugged, and huffed 'fine' as he cuddled back to Dorian's side before quickly falling asleep. After a few minutes of listening to John snore, Dorian looked for a place for himself to shut down for the night before deciding there could be nothing wrong with just simply being in the samebed as John. 

–  
Dorian woke up the next morning to John's loud alarm and John groaning as he reached over to turn it off. He anxiously waited for John's reaction as he lay still on the other side of the bed.

“Time to get up Dorian, we have to get to work,” and just when Dorian started to frown, learning that last night was all because of alcohol. John leaned over, resting halfway on Dorian's chest and pecked his lips. 

“Told you it wasn't the alcohol,” he winked before hopping out of bed, making his way to the bathroom.

“So does this mean I can come back to your house again?” Dorian smiled, filled with emotions he had never felt before. 

“Hmm, maybe.” John smiled before entering the bathroom. “You coming?” He asked as he started the shower. 

“I don't take showers John. I usually get cleaned at the station.”

“Who says you're getting in the shower to get clean,” and with that Dorian practically raced into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.


End file.
